The present invention relates to a cabinet for storing bolts, screws or the like.
Cabinets used for containing small parts such as screws, bolts and the like in the electric or electronic factory have been widely used. However, such conventional cabinets generally have many structural and constructive disadvantages when being constructed. One kind of such conventional cabinets generally comprises a front frame and a rear frame which are attached to the front and rear of a cabinet body respectively. Furthermore, a number of drawers being slideable in and out of the cabinet body are held in the cabinet body by means of supporting strips formed integrally with the cabinet body. The front and rear frames are provided with a number of stop strips respectively, which may prevent the drawers from detaching from the cabinet body.
This cabinet is generally made of plastics or the like and mainly comprises a front frame, a rear frame and a cabinet body which are formed by moulding. In other words, it is required to have three individual moulds and three moulding stages for manufacturing the cabinet. Furthermore, a further stage is required to attach the front frame and the rear frame to the front and rear of the cabinet body respectively. Accordingly, the production of a conventional cabinet is time-consuming and expensive.